mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Café K
= Cafe K Bargaining page. = Make your offers here. ---- Non- Mailable Make sure that all the items in stock are mailable, because you can't sell non-mailable, even with trade modules. :Doing it now, thanks for the tip. 20:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) You can set up a performance module in your page i need some hit singles for the masterpiece and add me in the list of the module i give you 60 clicks each day-- 05:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Tires You say you will give clicks for Items, so how many clicks can I get for 10 Tires? 20:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :1 Click/Tire sound good? 20:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::How aout 3/tire? :::25 clicks for the 10? ::::Sure, I'll send you an friend Request, I would Like the clicks on my DEM if thats okay. 21:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Done, plus an extra 3 for the shockers. Thanks, have a nice day. 21:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I actually meant to give you that for free. :I'm kind, hence why I went 2.5 instead of, logically, 2. ^^ trade on my page. ok.i wood like to sell five heroic storys to you. in return, ill take 2 spoilers.this trade is on a trade module, so no friendship required, however, if you wish to be my friend, i almost NEVER turndown a request. my mln page is "mackmoron11"Mackmoron11 12:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Done :) I'd like to buy two or three Heroic Stories with Tires. Got any? :That would be fine. Shall we say 5 tires per story? 14:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take two Stories. Should I set up a Trade Module or befriend you? ::I've set up the trade module at my page I would click on it... except it's not actually there... :12 hours late, huh. Someone else already clicked it about 30 mins after I set it up, and I thought it was you. Please could you set up the trade module this time - I'm extremely low on bricks and I don't want to disturb the growth :o 21:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Bricks... They are not mailable. 05:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, thanks for the info. stuff me want # 1 Best Bee for 3 strawberries # 1 Beaver for 2 logs. (When i get the logs i am almost reaching to rank 2) # 2 Millstones for 5 Worker Bees # 3 Tires For A T-Square # 30 Solar Power Cells for 20 Potted Plants # 5 Nitro For 1 Apple Butter # 3 Shocks For 19 Red Flowers # 3 Mufflers For 10 Worn Tuning Fork # 4 Spoilers For 2 Honey Pies # 3 Engines For 10 Worker Bees *I WANT MY STUFF FIRST... MY USER IS Boidoh... # Ok. # Logs? If you mean Lumber then that can't actually be traded or mailed. # Definitely not fair on me. It would have to be 1 millstone/5 worker bees. # Ok. # Ok. # I'm fine for Apple Butter. Offer something else, maybe more strawberries? # Ok. # Why would I want 10 worn tuning forks? Plastic Pellets maybe... # Not fair on me. Either up the Honey Pies or change the item. # Ok. *That's what trade modules are for. Tell me when you want the first transfer (I'll do it on my page, here: ) 21:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I would like my first transfer now.. And by first i mean all... I will send you items after u send me.. You sent me wrong item. You sent me a better bee instead of best. I dont want the bee again ill give you it back.. Ill mail you these tomorrow. These are stuff i owe you. * 6 Red Flowers * 1 T-Square * 20 Potted Plants * 10 Worker Bees Boidoh 19:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh :It's 15 Worker Bees, since you've sent me 5. Unless you want to send me the second Millstone back - We agreed to 1 millstone/5 worker bees. Thanks. I'll also send the Best Bee for the 3 strawberries tomorrow. Do You Need? Would you like some Rock Salt and Thornax Stew?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Since I've already completed the BIO campaign, I don't actually need them. However, if you can offer me a good deal, I'll be happy to take them. Any clicks that you want? I give you the Rock Salt and stew and I can save the clicks for later on. How many clicks will you offer me for each object?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 13:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Shall we say one Thornax per click? That way, a Rock Salt would be 10 clicks, and the stew 15. 22:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) As I got a lot of Thornax, how many clicks are you willing to give right now?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I've given 5 clicks onto your 6 Brick Modules (30 Clicks). Let me know if you've got any more for clicking and we'll work something out! G'night, I'm heading off now. 00:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) 'Kay. Just sent you 2 Thornax Stew. Thanks, and happy easter!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, there. I got another offer for you. I got one Red Pearl and the Ancient Spear Fragments 1 and 2, plus loads of Thornax to make Rock Salt and Thornax Stew. Would you like some of that stuff?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I could do, but not today though because I'm out of clicks and items from Boidoh. I'll post on your talk page tomorrow :) Good enough for me ;DKanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I'll give you 2 Thornax stew for 30 clicks, and do the same thing as last time of clicking the brick modules. Would you like te Red Pearls and Spear Fragments as well?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 00:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) thornax stew would you like to buy my thornax stew?i happen to have one. 23:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Just send it to me by mail - I'll do your 15 clicks now. 00:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) sent :) Spear Fragments I'll take all six of your Spear Fragments. How many Clicks is that? 17:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :10 Clicks per fragment= 60 clicks please - Can you help me along Rank 4 with the clicks on the Dino Extraction Mod. : 21:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I gave you 20 Clicks, I tell you when I give the other 40. 21:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sent the two Fragment 1 pieces to you. Let me know when you're ready with the rest. 21:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::OKay, that's the last of the clicks. Send the Fragments when you can. 15:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Sent. Pleasure doing business with you. 16:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) CLICKS? i would gladly give any Module 10 clicks, forthe shop 19:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I found your coupon page by the way. If it's free clicks then just on my excavation is fine. If not, let's talk business :) 21:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ok.and in the future, could you PLEASE try to keep it quiet?its supposed to be a secret thing.-mackmoron11 gems i noticed you want gems, so i sent you all the extras i had. i also sent all the ones i got from ur mods. 00:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! do want some gems ,do you like 20 clicks each or some item. see my store User:German77/jugerman store--[[User:german77|'german77']] 05:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Continued discussion at User talk:German77/jugerman store. Tires Hello, i'd like to buy 10 tires. Does 1 click per tire sound fair enough? 19:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Conducted over IRC. Rock Salt ...is non-mailable. Just thought I'd tell you that. :I know, but trading 10 Thornax and telling them that Malum offers the Rock Salt is fine. I'll put another N.B. on my page. 13:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC)